1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermosetting foaming sealer for filling up a vacant space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slab urethane foam, which slowly recovers from deformation, has been proposed for a material for filling up an inner vacant space between pressed steel plates forming an automotive pillar portion, such as a front pillar and a quarter pillar through which engine noise and wind whistle are transmitted from an engine room and environment to inside of an antomobile. The slab urethane foam is provided in the automotive pillar portion in order to improve silence in the automobile during driving.
For instance, a slab urethane foam disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 139739/1987 fills up an inner vacant space between pressed steel plates as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 in the following manner. First, a slab urethane foam 200 is compressed manually. Then, the compressed slab urethane foam 200 is inserted in a vacant space between pressed steel plates 100, 100 through an opening 110 before it restores to its original size. The pressed steel plates 100, 100 form the automotive pillar portion. After inserting, the slab urethane foam 200 fills up the vacant space between the pressed steel plates 100, 100 as shown in FIG. 11, while utilizing its property restoring to its original size.
The slab urethane foam, which has been employed for the above-mentioned purpose, is inserted in the inner vacant space between the pressed steel plates through the opening in an assembling process. However, the slab urethane foam has restored to its original size while it is placed at a predetermined position, and has not completely filled up the inner vacant space at the predetermined position. Even when the slab urethane foam has been inserted to completely fill up the vacant space between the pressed steel plates in the assembling process, the slab urethane foam is displaced from the predetermined position and the silence in the automobile might deteriorate because the slab urethane foam has less bonding property to steel plates having oily surfaces. In addition, it is inevitable that the slab urethane foam providing position varies from the predetermined position, because the slab urethane foam is manually inserted into the vacant space.